Switched
by SaRaH
Summary: What if Mulder and Scully switched bodies?


Title: Switched Author: SaRaH Rated: PG-13 Keywords: MSR Spoilers: Dreamland I Summary: What would happen if Scully and Mulder switched bodies? 

11:17 PM Somewhere outside of Area 51 

Scully awoke to what sounded vaguely like popcorn popping. The sound was familiar to her but still half-asleep, it took her awhile to realize it was the sound of rain beating against the roof of the car. She looked at the car clock - 11:21. But something was wrong. The clock never looked like that to her. It was the wrong angle for the shotgun seat. She looked down and saw the steering wheel. Scully quickly became fully awake. She wasn't driving before she fell asleep. And she didn't even know why she was sleeping in a car. Something was very wrong. She tried to remember what had happened, but found she couldn't. And suddenly, she did. Scully remembered there was a bright light and she felt very dizzy. She remembered turning to look at Mulder.... "Mulder!" Scully cried remembering he was with her. She turned to the passenger seat where he was curled up in a deep sleep and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mulder?" Scully asked to the stirring figure. He stretched his arms and lifted his head. He turned to face her and Scully gasped with surprise. She was looking into *her* eyes; staring at *her* mouth and *her* nose! "Oh. My. God" she breathed. She tried forced herself to wake up, tried to convince herself that she was dreaming. But to Scully's horror and dismay, this was no dream. She looked into the rearview mirror, and was greeted by the face of Fox William Mulder. "They did it again, didn't they Scully?" Mulder asked. "They switched our bodies." "Yeah, Mulder." Scully responded. "I think they did." And she turned to look at him. 

3:51 am Mulder's Apartment 

"So what do we do Mulder? What do we do?" Scully repeated over and over. She was so confused it was taking all of her strength not to cry. "I told you Scully, I don't know," Mulder responded. "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?!?!?!?!?!?!" Scully screamed. "YOU SWITCHED WITH MORRIS AND.....AND........" Scully burst out crying. "I'm....sorry....Mulder..." Scully sobbed. "I'm just so confused.." "Shhhh...... Scully, its okay. I understand. I just really don't know how we switched back. It just happened." The sound of Mulder's voice calmed down Scully. "Okay," she said, "but what about work? If we don't show up they might send someone to look for us." "Are you kidding Scully?" Mulder asked surprised. "They are all waiting for the day we *both* stay home and share a sleeping bag if you get my drift...." Scully watched Mulder talking with amazement. He was doing her eyebrow arch thing. 'No wonder he always remarked about it' she thought. 'I look pretty damn good like that'. She became aware the Mulder was still talking. ".......I think that if we just went on with our lives like normal it would be the best. What do you think?" Scully nodded in agreement. Mulder checked his watch. "Right," he said. "Well I'd better be going -" "Mulder, No!" Scully said loudly surprising herself as well as Mulder. "Please stay. I'm still so confused. I'll feel better if you stay." Mulder smiled. "Okay, sure." he said. "Do you want the bed or the couch?" The thought of sleeping on Mulder's couch sent chills up her back. She could just imagine the smell of him on the leather. But she couldn't let Mulder know how much she wanted to sleep there. "The bed is fine" she said. 

9:03 am Mulder apartment. Scully stretched her arms and opened her eyes. She sat up with a start. where was she? Suddenly she remembered the passed days events. She looked at the clock. 9:05. 'Funny,' she thought. 'I'm not tired and I only had 4 hours of sleep. It must be because Mulder never sleeps.' She got out of bed and after fumbling around found a somewhat clean pair of jeans and a shirt of mulders. Then she walked out into the living room to wake Mulder. When she got there, however Mulder was gone. On the couch was a note. Scully, I left because I figured it wasn't good for us to been seen sleeping in the same apartment. Call me when you wake up. Mulder PS: If you watch TV *Don't* go to Channels 88, 89, 90, 92, or 95! Scully laughed as the read the Ps. At least she knew what channels were clean. She walked to the phone and punched in Mulder's numbers. She put the phone to here ear and listened for the ringing but nothing happened. She hung up and the phone immediately started ringing. She realized her mistake and punched in her phone number. Mulder answered on the 3rd ring. "Mulder." he said. "You can't say that Mulder" Scully hissed. "What if it was Diana (as she said this Scully sounded like the had been kicked in the gut) or Skinner?" "Oh your right! I'm gonna have to stop myself." He replied. "Well I'm glad your up. I was just about to take a shower and I have a question to ask you. What smells better: Rose, Honeysuckle or Strawberry Lemonade?" "It doesn't matter... They all smell good. Listen I -" Scully got cut off. "Good Strawberry Lemonade it is. Hey one more question. Do I have to shave my legs?" "Yeah, Mulder if your going to wear a skirt. It would look bad if you didn't. And tomorrow at work -" Now Scully was cut off by running water. "Hey Scully!" Mulder sounded surprised. "You're a natural redhead. I never would of guessed. Oh hey, why do you wear all those skirt suits to work? You've got some clothes I wouldn't mind seeing you in." By this time Scully was blushing fiercely. 'Well two can play this game,' she thought. She walked to the bathroom. "So Mulder," she said, "what shampoo do you use?" Mulder stopped all his laughter. "No Scully, its okay I just took a shower yesterday... You don't have to take a shower." "Oh but Mulder I want to. Your doing it for me! And besides how did you take a shower yesterday? You were Morris!" Scully took off the shirt. "Oh my," she said. "You didn't take off the boxer did you Scully?" Mulder asked rather fearful. "I haven't yet," Scully replied. "but now....I.....Have......" She threw them on the floor and stood in front of a full length mirror. "Hey Mulder," she said. "nice ass!" Mulder was muttering under his breath. "Now, now, Mulder." Scully said in her best mother voice. "You started it." 

The Next Day 8:05 am FBI Building 

Scully walked into work and proceeded into Mulder's office. She walked in and sat down at his desk. 'Wow' she thought. 'I'm sitting at a desk! And its mine..well kind of.' She looked at the phone. The message light was blinking. She picked up the phone and pressed the message button. "Hello," said the electronic voice, "you have one new message." "Fox?" Diana's voice came through the phone line. "I need to talk to you. Please come see me as soon as you get this." Scully hung up the phone. 'Well,' she thought with glee, 'here is my chance to tell off Diana.' She hung up the phone and walked to the elevator. She pressed the down button and walked into the elevator. She punched the basement button. The doors opened and she walked to her old office and knocked on the door. Diana opened the door. "Fox!" She sounded surprised to see her. "Come in, Come in." Scully walked in the room and looked around. Spender was no where in sight. "So, you called me?" asked Scully. She was thinking of a good was to blow off Diana when Diana surprised her. "You were right Fox. I'm sorry I tried to come between you and Scully. You told me you weren't interested with me anymore now that you have Scully and I ignored you. But it makes me mad to see you so interested in her and she won't come around and kiss you. She's missing a great thing." Scully was dumbfounded. Mulder loved her? And he told Diana that? 'Oh. my. God.' She thought. She had to go see Mulder now! "Diana, Apology accepted. No hard feelings." "Are you sure Fox?" Diana sniffed. "I don't was our friendship ruined because of this." "No no, Its fine..........Now if you will excuse me I uh....." Scully stuttered. " I must be going....now.....uh bye." "Good-bye Fox" Scully turned and walked toward the elevator. Halfway down the hall she broke into a run. She was there in seconds. 'Wow,' she thought as she pushed the elevator button. 'Having long legs has it advantages.' The doors opened and Scully walked into the elevator and pressed her level. She was deep in thought at what she would say to Mulder. She got off the elevator and passed Mulder's office. She glanced in and recognized a piece of her stationary. She walked into the office and picked up the note. Mulder, Meet me at me apartment. Scully 10:13 Scully's apartment 

Scully stood in front of the door to her apartment. She raised her hand and knocked on the door. Mulder opened the door. "Scully!" He said. "Mulder" Scully said. " I talked to Diana. She said you told her you loved me." Mulder's face turned red. "Scully, Diana doesn't always know what she's talk-" "Mulder" Said Scully. "I didn't come here to talk......I came here do this." She reached and cupped his face. They walked backwards into the living room. Scully shut the door behind her. She lowered her head to his and just as their lips were about to meet, Scully crumpled to her feet. 

2:25 The floor on Scully's apartment 

Scully woke up with a start. She remembered what she was doing before the blackout this time. "God damn it!" She screamed. "Why can't I just kiss you?!?!?!?!?!" She rolled over and was staring at the lovely face of Fox Mulder. "Your you!" Scully squealed. "We switched back!" "We're you saying something?" Mulder asked. Scully smiled. "Saying? I was saying this...." And she rolled over to press her lips to his. END! 


End file.
